A guitar strap may be a strip of fabric or other material that attaches to a guitar at each end of the strap, allowing the guitar to be strapped to a player over a shoulder like a sling. The ends of a guitar strap may be integral to the strap and may not be easily removed or replaced. Further, the material of the strap ends must be strong enough to withstand wear and tear, and thus exotic materials such as snakeskin generally may not be used for guitar strap ends.